The White Soul
by hiphopd
Summary: Edgemaster returns to Soul High School to form a team out of rebellious teens with issues of their own. KilikXXianghua YunsungXCassandra MaxiXSetsuka
1. Chapter 1

The White Soul

A soul Calibur fanfic

Disclaimer: I do not own Soul Calibur, I am only a fan.

Edgemaster arrived at Soul High School after he retired from playing basketball. He received a call from his best friend, Olcadan about a job as a coach for the school's ailing basketball team."Welcome back, old friend". Said Olcadan. "It's been a long time but I'm looking to start anew". Edgemaster said. Olcadan and Edgemaster headed towards the inside gym where the basketball team were waiting to see their new coach.

"Hey, if he's anything like our previous coaches, then we got ourselves another foot stool". Said a red-haired Korean kid as he shot a basketball from the three-point line. Edgemaster and Olcadan entered the gym to see most of the basketball team goofing off. "Look alive, you all have a new coach". Said Olcadan.

"Wait a minute, he's our coach, and he retired from playing basketball". Said a brown-haired Chinese kid with a scar below his right eye. "Settle down, settle down". Said Olcadan. "He's going to direct you kids into the team you should be". Olcadan added. "Good luck with them". Whispered Olcadan. Edgemaster looked at the players and told them to line up. "Line up, each and every one of you". Edgemaster then looked at the players, put his left hand on his chin, and ask them for their names and positions one by one.

"What is your name?" asked Edgemaster to the brown-haired Chinese kid. "My name is Kilik"Kali" Chan and my position is point guard." "Very good". Said Edgemaster as he moved on to the next person.

"My name is Maxi"Dragon" Soryuju and my position is small forward." said the kid with the Elvis hair.

Edgemaster, again, moved on to the next person. "The name is Heishiro"One Man TeamMitsurugi and my position is power forward". Said the Japanese kid with the scruffy beard and afro-like ponytail.

"My name is Siegfried"Ziggy" Schtauffen and my position is center". Said the German kid with a vertical scar on his right eye.

"My name is Hong"the Flame"Yunsung and my position is shooting guard". Said the red-haired Korean kid as he held the basketball in his hands.

"My name is Raphael"Noble" Sorel and my position is shooting guard". Said the French blonde kid.

"My name is Zasalamel"Yellow eye"Kafziel and my position is center". Said the African kid.

"My name is Hwang "the Patriot"Sung Kyung and my position is small forward". Said the brown-haired Korean kid wearing his maroon and white headband.

"My name is Nathaniel"Rock" Adams and my position is power forward". Said the muscle bound British kid.

"My name is Li"Slick" Long and my position is point guard". Said the bald-headed Chinese kid.

With all of the kids telling their names and positions to Edgemaster, he stopped and looked over the kids again. "I see that you all have a reputation to be rebellious and not listen to your coach and get in trouble". Said Edgemaster. "Well, times have change and there's a new coach in town and you won't be pushing me around". Edgemaster added.

"You push me around, I'll push harder, You'll be working twice as hard as you'll be so sore, that you won't be able to sit for a whole week, Anything I say, goes." Said Edgemaster. Yunsung was imitating what Edgemaster was saying, and this caught the attention of Edgemaster.

"So, you like imitating me, well, I got news for you, I'm going to make you an example in front of all these players, 100 pushups, no stops". Edgemaster said. "Awwww, come on". Said Yunsung. "NOW, BOY!" Edgemaster yelled.

Yunsung assumed to position and began doing pushups. "All those coaches you've pushed around, it ends now". Said Edgemaster. There was definitely a change about to happen for the players of Soul high school and it was about to happen in full force.


	2. Chapter 2

The next day, most of the ball players were talking about how rough their new coach was.

"He wasn't joking when he said that there was going to be a change with this team". Said

Kilik. Just then, Yunsung came in and sat next to Siegfried and Kilik. "Oww". Yunsung

winced as he tried to sit. "What are you guys talking about"? asked Yunsung. "We're

talking about our new coach". Said Maxi. "When do we have our first game"? asked

Zasalamel. "It's no less than two weeks away". Said Hwang. "We'll have to rough it out

For the next two weeks with this man". Said Raphael. "Here he comes". Said Li Long.

Edgemaster walked in front of their table and simply said, "Practice around 2:45, guys".

He then pats Yunsung on the back as Yunsung let out a face expressing pain. "Wonder

what he's going to put us through". Maxi said. All the players looked at Yunsung and

Kilik said, "Could be no worse than what Yunsung had to go through". "Don't remind

me". Yunsung said. After when school was over, the players headed for the gym, where

they saw no Edgemaster. "Guess like he's not here". Said Siegfried. "Let's make our

move". Said Yunsung. Before any of the players could leave, "HOLD IT RIGHT,

THERE!" In came Edgemaster. "What if this was a real game and you all decide to just

walk out and act rebellious, it would make you look terrible, as well as the school".

Edgemaster said. "You heard us"? Kilik said with a look of surprise. "Every word and

Syllable". Edgemaster replied as he stroked his beard. "Because most of you are too lazy,

You're gonna start doing drills until you remember them". Edgemaster said. "But first,

start running". Edgemaster demanded. Soon enough the players began to run. "Faster,

Sorel, you're lacking behind". Edgemaster said. After the running, the team was tired out.

"Look at yourselves". Said Edgemaster. "You're undisciplined and out of shape, how do

you expect to beat a team, without any fundamentals or health". Edgemaster added.

"Let's run the isolation offensive play". Said Edgemaster. "Kilik, call it down".

Demanded Edgemaster. "Isolation". Said Kilik. "Louder than that". Said Edgemaster.

"ISOLATION". Said Kilik. "Not that loud". Said Edgemaster. Raphael was guarding

Kilik from ever making a shot. Kilik shook past Raphael for a lay-up. "Impressive, but

let's do something different". Said Edgemaster. "Hwang, you're sticking Yunsung and

Maxi, you're sticking Siegfried". Said Edgemaster. "What about us"? Asked Zasalamel.

"Stay there". Said Edgemaster. "Run the play. Added Edgemaster. "ISOLATION". Kilik

said. Hwang was guarding Yunsung and Maxi was guarding Siegfried from ever getting

the ball. Kilik again shook past Raphael, made a pass to Yunsung for a lay-up. "Not bad,

do it again". Said Edgemaster. As they were about to redo the same play, three girls, one

with blonde hair, one Chinese girl, and one girl who dressed sort of Japanese but wasn't,

walked in and this distracted Yunsung. "Yunsung, look alive". Said Edgemaster.

Yunsung got the ball, and as he laid the ball up in the air, Hwang blocked his shot.

"What'cha doin'". Said Hwang. The three girls could only giggle as Yunsung looked

embarrassed. "Let's run another formation, this time it's the three-two". Said

Edgemaster. At the backcourt was Maxi, Siegfried, and Mitsurugi while up front was

Hwang and Kilik. "Guys, the whole thing is to rotate the double team and have the center

Get the rebound on defense". Said Edgemaster. "Stop the opposition". Edgemaster added.

Yunsung ran the ball up court and, was met by Kilik and Hwang. Yunsung check-passed

The ball to Raphael, who was doubled by Maxi and Kilik. Yunsung shook past Hwang

For an opening but was later caught off by Siegfried. Raphael had no choice to shoot a 3

pointer that would go in. "Alright". Said Yunsung. "Don't worry that's always gonna

happen at some point". Edgemaster said. "Different team, same thing". Edgemaster said.

This time, at the backcourt, was Rock, Zasalamel, and Li Long, while at the front was

Raphael and Yunsung, who couldn't keep his eyes off the blonde-haired girl. "Look

alive". Raphael warned. Kilik found an opening when he noticed that Yunsung wasn't

paying much attention but, Yunsung was able to double team him with Li Long. Kilik

could only check- pass the ball as Zasalamel picked it up and threw it down where

Yunsung was running and made a lay-up. Yunsung then saw the girls applauding, even

The blonde-haired girl. "Practice is over". Said Edgemaster. "Same time, same place,

Different things you guys are going to learn next time". Edgemaster added. All the guys

sighed in relief. Yunsung walked over to where the girls were and spoke to the blonde-

haired girl. "So what you thought of my little lay-up for you"? Yunsung asked. "Well, if

you seen one lay-up, you've seen them all". The blonde-haired girl responded. "What's

your name by the way, My name's Hong Yunsung, my teammates just call me Yunsung

or the flame, what's yours". He said as he winked to the blonde-haired girl. "I'm

Cassandra Alexandra, and these are my friends Chai Xianghua and Setsuka Ugetsu". She

Said with a smile as she also introduced Yunsung to the Chinese girl and the "Japanese"

girl", whose skin was white as snow and eyes like the sun". "Look at him, trying to flirt".

Said Raphael. "I'm looking at that cute Chinese girl". Said Kilik. "I'll take the one in the

Japanese pink kimono and umbrella". Said Maxi. "My team and I are looking to go

Undefeated this season". Said Yunsung. "Right, just like all those times they've been

saying at the beginning of the season". Said Cassandra. "Hi, there". Said Kilik to

Xianghua. "You're cute". Said Xianghua. "Nice hair". Said Setsuka. "Why thank you,

I do more than rinse, lather, repeat". Said Maxi. The other players just looked on with

Amusement. "You think they're gonna score with those chicks"? asked Li Long. "I bet".

Said Zasalamel. "If we go undefeated, you girls have to go out with us". Said Yunsung. "Is

this a bet"? asked Cassandra. "Yeah". Said Yunsung. "Okay, we'll be at your games".

Said Cassandra. The three girls soon made their leave. "Fellas, I think we're going to be

doing some serious practicing". Said Yunsung.


	3. Chapter 3

As most of the players were getting themselves situated for today's practices, Kilik, Maxi, and Yunsung came in as Raphael said, "Here's the three Romeos" in a sarcastic tone. "Har dee har har har". Said Kilik. "It had almost been 4 days since they been practicing and the team felt more lively then ever. "What were you guys talking to those girls about"? asked Li Long. "If we go undefeated, we get to take them out on dates". Said Yunsung. "So that's what this is all about". Said Zasalamel. "I would figure you would come up with something like that". Said Hwang. As the players warmed up, Edgemaster came in looking around seeing everyone stretching out and shooting around. "I see that all of you are getting the right attitude and frame of mind". Said Edgemaster. "We're going to run the three-two but, this time on offense". Edgemaster added. At the backcourt were Maxi, Siegfried, and Mitsurugi and, at the front were Hwang and Kilik. "Three –two". Said Kilik. Maxi, Mitsurugi, Siegfried, and Hwang soon were up against Li Long, Rock, Zasalamel, and Yunsung. Kilik was up against Raphael. Raphael tried to take the ball away from Kilik, but Kilik shook around him again, pass the ball to Siegfried for a lay-up. "Not bad". Said Edgemaster. "Run the play again, but the four of you must rotate clockwise". Said Edgemaster as he pointed at Maxi, Hwang, Mitsurugi, and Siegfried. The four guys just nodded. "Kilik, say three-two special". Said Edgemaster. "Three-two special". Said Kilik. As the play was beginning, Cassandra, Setsuka, and Xianghua sat at their usual spot as they saw the players particularly, Yunsung, Maxi, and Kilik. "Kilik passed the ball to Siegfried, who was open at the time. "Stop right there". Said Edgemaster "Now, someone must cut in and make the shot". Edgemaster added. "Begin again". Edgemaster demanded. "Three-two special". Said Kilik. Kilik passed the ball to Siegfried and Hwang got open for the shot. "Very good". Edgemaster said with his arms folded. "I see some improvement in this team but, you all must believe in your team and work as one". Edgemaster said to the players. "Our first game will be tomorrow, hopefully, we'll stun the opposition with our plays". Said Edgemaster. "Practice over". Edgemaster said as he headed for the door. "Our first game is tomorrow and we can't lose". Said Yunsung. "Are you still worried about that bet"? Asked Maxi. Yunsung then glanced over at Cassandra and then at Maxi and Kilik. "I sure am". Said Yunsung. Cassandra, Setsuka, and Xianghua then walked up to where Yunsung, Maxi, and Kilik in the bleachers. "We hear that your first game is tomorrow". Said Cassandra. "We'll win". Said Yunsung. "Right". Said Xianghua. Kilik, Maxi, Yunsung, and the other players saw the three girls walk away. The other players did long, low whistles as Cassandra, Setsuka, and Xianghua made their leave. "Looks like you got some girls to impress, Yunsung". Said Hwang as he made a three-pointer.


	4. Chapter 4

It was on the day of Soul high school's first game, and the players sat together in the cafeteria, it was much of a common thing for them to sit around as they try to memorize the play visually and mentally. Yunsung was having problems trying to memorize them all. To pass the time, Yunsung let his mind wander off as he looked around the cafeteria until he saw Cassandra sitting next to Xianghua and Setsuka, talking about what they did over the summer. Yunsung just smiled when he looked at Cassandra just admiring her eyes, her hair and even her cute smile. Yunsung was beginning to daydream when all of a sudden; a slap across the back of Yunsung's head by Hwang snapped him out of his daydream. "Pay attention". Said Hwang. Yunsung resumed back into learning the plays with the other players. When lunch was over, the players split up into groups of 2, each with a copy of plays to memorize. During their classes, the players couldn't keep their eyes off the clocks, and off the plays that they were studying. When school let out, the players headed for the gym. When they got to the gym, the bleachers were already set up, and there was a hooded figure sitting down on the third row of the bleachers. All of the players looked around confused and then at the hooded figure. "There's no one here but that hooded figure person". Said Li Long. "That's where you're wrong". Said the hooded figure. "That voice sounds all too familiar". Said Hwang. "That's right". Said the hooded figure that stood up and took his hoodie off. "Coach Edgemaster". Said Mitsurugi. "In the flesh". Said Edgemaster as he made his way down the bleachers wearing a pin-stripe suit walking towards the players. "Tonight's the big night". Said Edgemaster. "Can't wait". Said Yunsung. "By the way, here are the jerseys". Said Edgemaster. One by one, the players took their jersey that they chose and began to wear it. "Let's start studying the plays". Said Edgemaster. The players looked around and smiled. They did the plays that they remembered and Edgemaster was impressed. "Hmmmm". Said Edgemaster. "I'm Impressed". He added. A few hours later, the players were in the locker room as the opposition was out on the court shooting around. "This is it, fellas". Said Edgemaster. "The first game of the season, and we went over the plays for a while and I want all of you to go out there and have a good time". Said Edgemaster. "Soul on three, 1, 2, 3" said Edgemaster. "SOUL"! Said the players. The players emerged from the locker room and ran around the court as the crowd cheered and applauded. Yunsung looked around and saw Cassandra clapping and smiling, Maxi looked up and saw Setsuka playing with her hair, and Kilik looked up and saw Xianghua whistling and cheering in a high-pitched voice. The players then started shooting around as they saw the opposition going over their strategy. After the players stopped shooting around, it was time for the P.A. announcer to introduce the starting five for Soul High School. "And now stand up and make some noise for Soul High School". Said the announcer. "At Power forward, number 50, Heishiro "one-man team" Mitsurugi". "At Center, number 30, Siegfried "Ziggy" Schautffen". "At Shooting guard, number 96, Hong "the flame" Yunsung". "At Small forward, number 44, Maxi "Dragon" Soryuju". "And at Point guard, number 38, Kilik "Kali" Chan". The crowd cheered as the starting five for the Soul high school basketball team. "It's Showtime". Said Kilik. Yunsung began to hop around as he saw Cassandra in the crowd winking at him as a remembrance about the bet that Yunsung had made to her. "Everyone, ready"? Asked the referee. Both teams nodded as the ref threw the ball for the tip-off. Siegfried caught the ball and passed it to Kilik. "Three-two special". Said Kilik. The team started the three two special as Kilik shook past the guard and made a lay-up. The opposition would slump six minutes into the game as Soul High School was leading 19-6. At the end of the first quarter, the players felt confident in themselves that they were gonna come out on top. " Not bad". Said Edgemaster. As the second quarter began, Kilik began to play the three-two special but he got doubled team and the opposition soon went on a fast break to the basket. "WHERE'S THE HELP"? Yelled Kilik. Yunsung had the ball in his hands and saw Cassandra looking at him. Yunsung was about to hit a three-pointer when the small forward of the opposition blocked the shot and made a lay-up. Six minutes into the game, and Edgemaster had called a time-out. "What the hell is wrong with all of you"? Asked Edgemaster. "We're trying the best we can". Said Kilik. The players got back into the court and the same result remained until the end of the first half. The score was 38-45, cherry tree high. In the locker room, Edgemaster was furious "WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH ALL OF YOU"! He bellowed. "It's like all of you don't want to even play". He added. "We've been studying the plays since we got to school". Said Kilik. "Not good enough". Said Edgemaster. "How do all of you expect to win just by looking at the play and mentally doing it in your heads"? He said. "It also takes coordination, and physical skill". He added. The players soon began to think about what Edgemaster was saying and that they needed to learn the plays mentally and physically. At the start of 2nd half, Raphael, Li Long, Rock, Hwang, and Zasalamel entered the game replacing Maxi, Yunsung, Kilik, Mitsurugi, and Siegfried. Raphael led the team with a series of three-pointers whenever he had the ball. Soul was down by 3 points. Going in the fourth quarter, Hwang, another three-point specialist, hits the three to tie the game. The opposition called a timeout and Soul rethink their strategy over. With over a minute and 2 seconds left on the clock, Raphael missed a three point shot as the team went back on defense. The opposition guard's lay-up was blocked by Rock and picked off by Zasalamel and Li Long. Li Long called a timeout with 10 seconds left on the clock. This time around Maxi, Yunsung, and Kilik came back in the game replacing Hwang, Raphael, and Li Long. Kilik in bounded the ball to Maxi, who made a pass to Yunsung for the shot. Yunsung and others watched on as the ball bounced around the rim until, finally… the buzzer went off and the shot went in. Soul high school had won its first game in over 4 years. "We did it, we did it". Said Maxi. Yunsung then took a glance over at Cassandra and winked in her direction. "I haven't forgotten". He said to Cassandra. "Good game, boys" said Edgemaster as the team headed into the locker room. "What was the score" asked Mitsurugi. "97-96" said Yunsung. "I saw you talking to that girl" said Hwang. "Next week, we have another game, so for at least 2 days, get some rest" said Edgemaster. "But after that, no excuses, just practice" Edgemaster added. "I know the whole school is going to be talking about this" said Hwang. "Feels good to win" said Rock. "Sure does" said Yunsung as he lounged back thinking about Cassandra and the date if the team remained undefeated.


	5. Chapter 5

The next day, all of the students at Soul high school were talking about the basketball team's first win in over 4 years. "It's about time we started winning," said Zasalamel. "Here's hoping we can again," said Li Long. "We get to finally relax for 2 days, but it was worth it," said Kilik. As the players headed off to their classes, they were greeted with pats on the back and applaud for their efforts. Five minutes later, Principal Olcadan was on the P.A. system calling for the team "Will all the players for the basketball team, please come to the principal's office, that is all" he said. Without any hesitation, the players left from their classes to see what the principal wanted to see them about. "If it's about last night's game, then I'm fine with that," said Rock. "Let's hope that we're not in any serious trouble," said Yunsung. "You always say that," said Hwang. The players finally reached the principal's office and waiting inside was not only the principal but, coach Edgemaster. "Hello, boys" Olcadan said. "It has come to my attention that your coach wants to do something rather different with how the way this team presents itself" Olcadan added. "Don't get me wrong, but I think I see that there's room for improvement with this team and the first win was only the beginning". Edgemaster said. "I want all of you to follow me". Edgemaster added. Soon enough, the players followed Edgemaster to the outside where they saw a school bus waiting for them. "Alright, we get to go home early" asked Yunsung "Keep dreaming" said Edgemaster. The team got on the bus and soon enough headed into town. "Everyone's gonna think we're off from school early" said Kilik. "Where are we going" asked Mitsurugi. "You'll see" said Edgemaster. 20 minutes later, the bus had stopped at a men's apparel store. "Why have we stopped here" asked Yunsung as he scratched his head in confusion. "You'll soon find out" said Edgemaster with a half-smirk. The players entered the apparel store and wasn't long for them figure out what they were here for. "These must be the players that will get fitted for our new line of casual wear" said one of the employees. "That's right" said Edgemaster. "Casual wear" all the players said except for Raphael "I have no problem wearing anything formal" said Raphael. All the players looked back at him and gave him an ugly look. "I think by wearing something more casual and upscale, this would make us more professional looking" said Edgemaster. All the players got measured and tried on a few things. "Check me out" said Yunsung. Yunsung had on a long, white jacket with the matching pants, black casual shoes, and an orange shirt. "Nice but, if nothing's like what I got on" said Kilik. Kilik had on a maroon suit with a red tie and handkerchief. Maxi had the something similar to Yunsung's but his shirt was blue. Mitsurugi had on a red with black pin-stripe suit, Hwang had on a teal dress shirt and maroon pants, Zasalamel and Rock had on matching white suits, Zasalamel only had on gold dress shoes and Rock had on brown dress shoes. Li Long wore a green dress shirt with a matching tie and gray slacks. Siegfried had on gray jacket with matching pants and white dress shirt. "All of you look nice in your casual wear" said Edgemaster. "Before every game, that is what you'll be wearing" Edgemaster added. "Everything was already paid for fellas by your principal" said one of the employees. As they headed back on the bus, the players were already feeling fine about themselves. "Wait 'til the girls see us" said Yunsung. The players came back around lunchtime and when they entered the cafeteria, the students and faculty were in awe. "Check them out" said Setsuka as she had her eyes on Maxi. The team sat in their usual spot and paid as the students and faculty looked on but then away, when the players looked in their direction. "Clothes make the team" said Kilik.

A/N: this chapter was inspired by the NBA's new dress code policy.


	6. Chapter 6

The players all looked good in their new casual attire that they were going to be wearing before every game. "You guys look like supermodels" said one of the teachers.

Most of the guys just put their heads down smiling and blushing except for Yunsung and Raphael. "Why thank you, madam, I really appreciate it" said Raphael. "What a kiss up" said Siegfried. "Tell me about it" said Zasalamel.

When school was done for the day, the players were in Principal Olcadan's office. "The reason why I have brung you all here is not to talk about your flashy wear that you'll be wearing before the game…it's about your conducts and grades" Principal Olcadan said sternly.

"Some of you are doing good and some of you need to work on your grades more than running a play" he added. "I just want you all to know that you guys can still play basketball but the importance is that some of you guys need to get your grades up" Olcadan said.

"Who isn't doing so good" asked Hwang. "Let's see" said Olcadan as he looked at the records of the players. "Kilik, Maxi, and Yunsung" said Olcadan. "No way, I've been doing good all throughout this whole school year" Kilik said.

"That's true but the only subject you're failing in is Science-Anatomy" said Olcadan. "What about me" asked Maxi. "Maxi, you need work on History" said Olcadan. Yunsung was the last one left.

"W-W-What I need to work on" asked Yunsung. "Yunsung… you need to work on Math" said Olcadan with the most straightforward tone in his voice. "I'm also setting you 3 with some tutors" said Olcadan "Tomorrow" asked Kilik. "Yes, tomorrow" said Olcadan.

"You're all dismissed" said Olcadan. The team made their leave as Kilik, Maxi, and Yunsung were in disbelief. "I can't believe I'm failing" said Kilik. "We'll have to make the most of it" said Maxi. "I just want to know who's my tutor" said Yunsung.


	7. Chapter 7

The next day, the team sat in their usual spot in the cafeteria. "Wonder who's my tutor" said Yunsung. "Don't worry, with their help we'll be able to pass our subjects" said Maxi. "Don't be too sure of yourselves, we need to talk to our coach" said Kilik.

When school was finished for the day, Kilik, Maxi, and Yunsung went looking for Coach Edgemaster to tell them that they weren't going to make it to practice when they ran into Principal Olcadan. "Where do you think you're going" asked Olcadan "We need to see our". Before Kilik could finish what he was saying, Olcadan had cut him off. "I spoke with your coach about your situation and he seemed to agree with me that you boys need tutors". "Now off you boys go," Olcadan said. Olcadan then directed Kilik, Maxi, and Yunsung to their locations and to wait for their tutors.

Kilik waited in the lobby next to the teacher's lounge, Maxi waited in the cafeteria, and Yunsung waited in the computer lab for their tutors to arrive.

Five minutes had passed, and Yunsung was beginning to get bored. "When is this tutor coming?" he said to himself. Before Yunsung could ever touch the mouse and keyboard, a girl with blonde hair, blue-green eyes, wearing a headband on her head, walked in the door holding a math book. Yunsung knew who this young woman was. "What are you doing here?" Yunsung asked. Cassandra politely smiled as she sat next to Yunsung, opening her book. "I'm here to tutor you" Cassandra said. "A girl tutoring me… yeah right" said Yunsung. "If you don't want me to help you pass this subject, then you forget about the team, basketball, and oh yeah, going out on a date with me" said Cassandra as she patted Yunsung on his lap.

Kilik was getting bored himself, and he was almost about to fall asleep. Suddenly, a girl wearing a pink halter top with matching loose sleeves, and baby blue silk pants, sat next to Kilik holding a science-anatomy book. "Xianghua, why are you here" asked Kilik. Xianghua slid the book in the center of the both of them and Xianghua said, "I'm your tutor, Kilik" as she looked into his eyes.

Maxi was the last to have his tutor come to him. "Alright, if my tutor doesn't show in another five minutes, I'm meeting with or without Kilik and Yunsung for practice" Maxi said. Before Maxi could get up, in came Setsuka, wearing her favorite pink kimono that she was given for her birthday as she held a history book and a purse. "What took you so long?" said Maxi. Setsuka didn't respond. "Oh, I see, this is just a little get-together for two is it," asked Maxi with a smirk across his face. "Get real, I'm your tutor and not some easy girl here, pal" Setsuka replied. Maxi had never met a girl quite like Setsuka. She had the beauty of a model and the brains of a genius. "You're in for a long day" said Setsuka.

Meanwhile in the gym, the team was beginning to struggle with the plays that Edgemaster wanted them to go over. "All wrong" said Edgemaster. "How are you going to win with that so called offense you're doing now?" he said with a look of disappointment. The team went silent. Siegfried, who tried to speak for the team, didn't really have anything to say at all. Edgemaster was right; they let the first win and even Yunsung's bet get to their heads. "Practice over" said Edgemaster.

Kilik, Maxi, and Yunsung were done with their tutors and waited for the bus to arrive. Their teammates soon came over to where they were. "How did it go, guys" asked Hwang. "Yeah, who's your tutors" said Li Long. "The girls that me, Yunsung, and Maxi hit on from our second practice" said Kilik. It took a while for the guys to let Kilik's words sink in and finally, Raphael let out a laugh, then Zasalamel. Yunsung just put his head down in embarrassment. "Here they come" said Mitsurugi. Xianghua, Setsuka, and Cassandra walked past the other players, stopped to see where Kilik, Maxi, and Yunsung were sitting and sweetly said: "See you tomorrow" and walked off. Soon, all of the team laughed. Kilik and Maxi shook their heads and Yunsung put his hands on his head. When the bus for Kilik, Maxi, and Yunsung came, the players all in unison and in high-pitched voices said: "See you tomorrow" and laughed as Kilik, Maxi, and Yunsung got on the bus.


	8. Chapter 8

The next day Kilik, Maxi, and Yunsung were in their class together and they saw Xianghua, Setsuka, and Cassandra head to their desks, as they winked at them.

"Can anyone tell me what year the civil war ended"? asked the history teacher. Setsuka raised her hand as if she was going to answer it. "Maybe Maxi can" Setsuka said as she let out a giggle. "Very well, Maxi" said the history teacher. Maxi just pointed to himself giving the teacher a look of surprise. "Uh…1865" he said unsurely as he shrugged his shoulders. "Correct" said the history teacher. Maxi let out a sigh of relief when the bell rang. "I thought I was never going to answer that question" said Maxi as he, Kilik, and Yunsung headed for the door.

"Wait up" said Cassandra. "We hear tonight you guys got a game" said Xianghua. "We're going to let you guys off…for now" said Cassandra. The three girls giggled as they made their way out of the classroom. "I think they're beginning to like us" said Yunsung as he adjusted the collar on his white casual jacket. "You think the coach is going to have our butts for this" Maxi asked as he combed his hair. "There's a good chance he is" said Kilik.

"Where are those three" said Siegfried. "They could be making out with their tutors" Raphael said. "Here they come" Rock pointed. Kilik, Maxi, and Yunsung met up with their teammates. "We got a big game tonight" Siegfried said. "Also, the coach is going to bench you guys for not showing up to practice" Mitsurugi added. "Thanks for the heads up" said Maxi.

When school let out, the players headed for the gym, and there was no Edgemaster. "Where is he this time" Li Long said. "There was no one around when I came" said a voice. The team turned their attention to the voice and saw that it was Edgemaster. "You got to stop doing that" said Li Long. "I don't have to stop nothing other than saying to the principal that I quit as a basketball coach and move on" said Edgemaster. "Kilik, Maxi, Yunsung, I'll speak with the three of you later". Said Edgemaster. The teammates turned their attention to Kilik, Maxi, and Yunsung.

An hour later, the Soul High School basketball team took to the court minus Kilik, Maxi, and Yunsung. The trio was inside the locker room with Edgemaster.

"The three of you must know that it's just more than being a winner on the court but being a winner off the court" said Edgemaster. "But coach we" before Kilik could even finish what he was saying, Edgemaster had cut him off. "I don't want to hear excuses from you, I know about the whole situation with the three of you and don't think that I don't know about you and those girls that are tutoring you boys" Edgemaster said. Kilik, Maxi, and Yunsung were in shock. "I'll let you boys play the second half but remember what I said" said Edgemaster as he headed for the court.

The starting five for the team was Siegfried Schautffen at center, Heishiro Mitsurugi at power forward, Hwang Sung Kyung at small forward, Raphael Sorel at shooting guard, and Li Long at Point Guard. The game was on and Raphael was dangerous at the three-point line. Hwang, like Raphael was also hot in three-point line area. It seemed like that was the main objective, allow Raphael and Hwang to just hit threes. A timeout was called as the team headed to sit down.

Cassandra, Setsuka, and Xianghua waved at Kilik, Maxi, and Yunsung. "Pay attention, you three" said Edgemaster. The buzzer sounded as Siegfried, Raphael, Mitsurugi, Hwang, and Li Long headed back out on the court.

Mitsurugi inbound the ball to where Li Long was for a three-point shot that missed. 5 minutes into the game, the opposition came right back in thanks to their defense. Edgemaster was furious. The end of the first quarter was 24-18.

"Don't let them dominate you on the court, get physical with them" said Edgemaster. The team was doing the exact opposite, Raphael had his shot blocked, Hwang got tripped up, and Siegfried was being manhandled by the imposing center. At halftime, the score was 44-28. Edgemaster, at this point was livid.

"DID YOU TRY TO EVEN ATTEMPT TO RUN ANY PLAYS THAT WE WENT OVER" Edgemaster yelled. Kilik was shaking his head in disbelief; Maxi and Yunsung were looking down on the floor. "GET WITH YOU GUYS, IT'S NOT THAT HARD TO BLOCK A SHOT, OR EVEN RUN AN OFFENSIVE PLAY" said Edgemaster. "Now, second half we have Zasalamel, Rock, Kilik, Maxi, and Yunsung" said Edgemaster. "Get out and play like you're motivated about something" Edgemaster added.

The team headed out on the court looking for retribution. The second half kicked off with a series of Kilik and Yunsung assists to Maxi and Rock for lay-ups, and Zasalamel's defense. Kilik was about to make a three-point shot, when he passed it to Maxi, who passed it to Yunsung for the shot. The team was beginning to find its momentum and at the end of the third quarter, the score was 68-67. "We're down by one but we can do it" said Edgemaster. "GET MOTIVATED" Yelled Edgemaster.

The fourth quarter started as a toggle between the teams for the lead. It then came down to the wire with 0.5 seconds left on the clock and the opposition leading 98-97. Kilik threw the inbound pass to Maxi, who quickly passed it to Yunsung for a three-point shot only for him to get fouled before the buzzer could sound.

Yunsung was now at the free-throw line, a place he didn't want to be. "Focus, Yunsung" said Kilik. Yunsung sighed and missed the first shot. Yunsung sighed again and missed the second shot. Sweat was beginning to drip down the faces of the soul basketball team, Cassandra was biting her nails, and Xianghua and Setsuka were on the end of their seats in the bleachers, as Yunsung was about to attempt another free-throw shot. Yunsung missed but when the buzzer sounded… Kilik tipped in the shot as Maxi, Zasalamel, and Rock watched helplessly. The ball bounced off the back of the rim and in the basket. Soul High School had won their second game.


	9. Chapter 9

Three weeks had passed and the Soul High School basketball team had been on a roll. The team was playing together with fluidity and clairvoyance.

Yunsung, Maxi, and Kilik were improving their grades in the classes that they were failing in and they seemed to be well on their way to going on a date with their tutors, Cassandra, Setsuka, and Xianghua, who also show up and cheer for them and their team. They seem to be having things in their direction on the court but it was off the court that their troubles began.

"Raphael hasn't been showing up to practice lately where is he" Siegfried asked. "Same thing that I was wondering" Kilik added. Raphael soon came in with a little girl beside him. "Hey Ralph" said Maxi. "Who" Raphael retorted. "I mean Raphael" said Maxi. "Who's the girl" Hwang asked. "This is my little girl, sort of" said Raphael. "What's her name" Li Long asked. "Her name is Amy". Raphael said as he took her over to the bleachers.

"You know the coach is going to chew you out" said Kilik. Edgemaster then walked in on Raphael. "Sorel, drop and give me 25" he said with a look of seriousness. "Better do it, man" said Yunsung. Raphael assumes the position and did 25 pushups. Afterwards, he was exhausted. "Run, Sorel" said Edgemaster. Raphael slowly got up and ran around the outside of the court for the whole practice.

Mitsurugi wasn't getting along with Li Long or Hwang as of late. "He's such a ball hog" said Li Long. "No wonder he's the team captain" said Hwang. "What was that" said Mitsurugi. "Nothing, Mitsurugi" said Hwang and Li Long.

Rock, like Raphael came in late as he brought in with them a little boy. "Sit over there next to the little girl, Bangoo" said Rock. "Adams, drop and give me 25" said Edgemaster. "Don't hesitate" said Yunsung as he missed a 3-pointer. "They should know that, Yunsung" said Edgemaster. Rock quickly went through his 25 pushups with ease and, afterwards went running around the court with Raphael.

After practice was over, Edgemaster started to speak. "You guys, we're undefeated and work as a team on the court but off the court, you guys go at each other's throats, and now Raphael and Rock have little kids probably to take care of and we need to put our differences and personal issues aside" He was talking serious and it hard to the team. "One more win and we're in the playoffs" Edgemaster added. "Team on 3, one, two, three, TEAM!" The team yelled.

As Yunsung was making his way out of the gym, he ran into Cassandra, who was wearing a red and black tank top, black skirt with red shorts underneath, hair her bleached in a high ponytail with a black bow holding it.

She gave Yunsung a hug and asked him "so what's next" she had listened to the part where Edgemaster had said that one more win and Yunsung's basketball team was in the playoffs.

"One more win, and we're on a date" said Yunsung as he hoisted her up in the air, spun her around and hugged her.

"I can see it now" said Yunsung. "Our date or your win" said Cassandra as she held Yunsung by his arm looking into his eyes and brushing her fingers through his red hair.

"Both" said Yunsung. "After we win, we go out for dinner with 2 of my other teammates and they seem to be hitting on your friends" said Yunsung.

"Alright, if you win, you'll have to let my brother, Lucius to play with you guys" Cassandra said. "Okay" "In addition to taking you out as well" Yunsung said. "That's right" said Cassandra.

"I'll see about it with the coach" Yunsung said as he scratched his head. "Also" Cassandra said as she walking away.

"I'm kind of a vegetarian, so nothing with a face, okay" she said as winked at Yunsung and blew him a kiss. Yunsung could only chuckle.


	10. Chapter 10

The next day, the team was practicing for their qualifying game for the tournament. "Has anyone seen Yunsung" said Kilik. "I'm sure he'll arrive" said Hwang. Yunsung arrived late with a blonde haired kid with him. "What took you so long" asked Kilik. "Who's this" Maxi added.

"You know that girl with the blonde hair that I like" Yunsung started. "Yeah" said the whole team. "Well, this is her brother, Lucius" said Yunsung. "And" Hwang said. "And he's going to be on the team" said Edgemaster. "So you know what that means" he added. Smiles crept on the faces of the players as they saw Lucius. "Y-Yunsung, why are they smiling at me like that" Lucius asked nervously.

Before he even knew it, Lucius was getting the new guy treatment. "Whip him with the towel some more" said Raphael. Lucius was running from the players who were whipping towels at him. This made Edgemaster laugh. With all jokes aside, the team started doing their normal plays and even some new ones with Lucius who was wearing a pink headband. Mitsurugi started guffawing. "Take it one insult at a time" said Yunsung.

During the new plays, Lucius started hitting three-pointers every time he had the ball. "Unbelievable, he can shoot" said Hwang. After the practice was over, the team headed into the locker room as they saw the crowds filing in the arena.

"We all know what's in store, guys" Edgemaster said. "It's either make it or not" Edgemaster added. "Let's go out there and prove to those people that we're going to that tournament and dominate" said Edgemaster. The players began to cheer. The tem headed out to the court ready to win. Lucius had to sit on the bench while he saw Yunsung and the others shoot around.

"We can do this" said Kilik. Yunsung looked up in the stands and saw Cassandra, Xianghua, and Setsuka looking on. "It's show time" said Mitsurugi. During the first half, it was a tug-of-war for the lead and the end of the first half, the opposition made four three-pointers and the score was 46-38.

In the locker room, Edgemaster was irate. "WHAT WAS THAT" he yelled. "YOU LET THIS TEAM COME BACK AT THE END AND DO NOTHING ABOUT IT" he bellowed. Half of the team was disheartened by their lack of effort. "SECOND HALF, YOU FIGURE OUT HOW YOU'RE GONNA BEAT THESE GUYS" Edgemaster said. "We can put the new guy" Kilik said meekly. "Are you high, boy" Edgemaster said. "He and Raphael got some shots" said Yunsung. "Raphael, I'm sure of but the kid we'll see what he can do" said Edgemaster as he stroked his chin. "Now let's head out on the court" Edgemaster said.

The second half team now consisted of Rock, Zasalamel, Raphael, Lucius, and Hwang. "No pressure" said Rock to Lucius. As the second half began, it was all Lucius as Cassandra began to wildly yell and cheer. "GO LUCIUS" Yelled Cassandra. The end of the third quarter saw the soul high school team down by 3 points.

"All we need is a sure shot, that's where you come in Raphael" said Edgemaster. The fourth quarter began as a toggle for the lead like the beginning of the first quarter. With 4 seconds left on the clock.

Hwang in bounded the ball to Raphael but it slipped out of his hands until Lucius recovered the ball and at the last second Lucius released the ball as he watched it bounced off the glass, off the rim, and into the basket. "No way" said Zasalamel. "Sacre bleu" Raphael said in bewilderment.

After the game Kilik, Maxi, and Yunsung got dressed and headed out to meet up with the girls. "Where you guys off to" said Siegfried. "We're celebrating" said Yunsung.


End file.
